staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Czerwca 2008
TVP 1 05:25 Jagoda w mieście - odc. 3/4 - Bunt; serial TVP 05:50 Jagoda w mieście - odc. 4/4 - Niedzielny rajd; serial TVP 06:25 Był taki dzień - 22 czerwca 06:30 Zatańczmy - Janne w Finlandii; cykl dokumentalny 06:40 Wyścig aż do zwycięstwa kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2004) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Ja chcę już; program dla dzieci 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Taniec Daisy; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Kuchcikowo-gotowanie na ekranie - Wakacyjne smaki-podróże po Polsce; program dla dzieci 09:10 Lippy&Messy 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn - txt - str.777 09:45 Starszy brat; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 11:20 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na zawsze; dramat kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:10 Kyle XY - odc. 17 - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:00 Lekkoatletyka - Superliga Pucharu Europy - Annecy 16:50 Teleexpress 17:05 Lekkoatletyka - Superliga Pucharu Europy - Annecy 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - finał czerwca; teleturniej 18:45 Przebojowa noc 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Życzenia Kubusia; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Brazylii; felieton 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Palomino - txt - str.777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1991) 22:00 Uczta kinomana - Kochanica Francuza - txt - str.777; melodramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1981) 00:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Skąpiec; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1980) 02:05 Kinematograf; magazyn 02:30 Wokół wielkiej sceny 03:00 Był taki dzień - 22 czerwca 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:50 Złotopolscy odc.965 - Powyborcze dylematy; telenowela TVP 06:15 Złotopolscy odc.966 - Po co kobiety w policji; telenowela TVP 06:45 Dzika przyszłość - Wodny świat - odc. 6; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 594; serial TVP 08:10 Ostoja 08:35 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 08:50 Wyjechani - txt - str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:20 "Battuta" - cygański galop (Teatr Zingaro na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Teatralnym Malta w Poznaniu 2008) 09:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Życie codzienne w Amazonii - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 10:15 Wstęp do filmu National Geographic 10:25 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Niszczycielski wulkan - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:20 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Koncert Finałowy cz. 1 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Odstrzał; western kraj prod.USA (1971) 13:50 Od miłości do szczęścia - odc. 47; felieton 14:00 Familiada - txt - str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.967 - Powrót Joanny; telenowela TVP 15:05 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Koncert Finałowy cz. 2 16:10 Na dobre i na złe odc.296 - Żółta koszulka; serial TVP 17:10 Brzydula Betty - odc. 3; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:10 Miłość Mimo Wszystko - Koncert Fundacji Anny Dymnej 20:00 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 1 20:10 Pitbull - odc. 31 - txt - str.777; serial policyjny TVP 21:05 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową cz. 2 - Za bronią - txt - str.777; komedia 22:25 Grzechy po polsku - Znieczulica; program Kamili Dreckiej 23:15 Ulice Kultury ; magazyn 23:35 Obudź się; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2007) 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Pogoda 00:17 Złota Dwunastka Operetek i Musicali - wstęp do operetki "Wiedeńska krew" 00:25 Złota Dwunastka Operetek i Musicali - Wiedeńska krew kraj prod.Niemcy (1971) 02:05 Wszyscy moi bliscy; dramat kraj prod.CZECHY, Polska (1999) 03:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:15 Piotruś Pan i piraci odc.: 40 06:45 Piotruś Pan i piraci odc.: 41 07:15 Monster Warriors odc.: 7 07:45 Monster Warriors odc.: 8 08:15 Power Rangers odc.: 324 08:45 Dzika Afryka odc.: 4 09:45 Przebojowe dzieci 10:45 Dzieciaki z wyspy skarbów. Potwór z wyspy skarbów 12:45 Strzał w 10 13:45 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Francji - studio 14:00 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Francji 16:10 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Francji - studio 16:15 Jaś Fasola 16:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 3 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus odc.: 288 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio 20:35 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Hiszpania - Włochy 22:55 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio 23:00 Studio LOTTO 23:10 Euro 2008 23:40 Hamburger Hill 01:55 Magazyn sportowy 03:55 Zakazana kamera 04:40 TV Market TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Niania 5 (64): Babcia Leokadia - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Teraz albo nigdy (12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.45 Zeus i Roksana - film familijny, USA 1997, reż. George Miller, wyk. Steve Guttenberg 14.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15.15 Niania 5 (65): U rodziny na urodziny - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz 15.50 Areszt domowy - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Harry Winer 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Ostatnia misja - film sensacyjny, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Peter J. Lucas, Janusz Gajos 22.10 Teraz albo nigdy (13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Katarzyna Maciąg, Mateusz Damięcki, Adam Krawczyk 23.10 Seks w wielkim mieście (7, 8/12) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis 00.20 Szkoła auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.40 Dziewczyna gangstera - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 02.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.45 Telesklep 03.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 06:51 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:04 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Reportaż TVP INFO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Reportaż TVP INFO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:03 Kolarstwo górskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val di Sole (wyścig kobiet) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val di Sole) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 01:23 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 01:29 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 01:35 Serwis info; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:04 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 06.00 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.25 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 06.55 Pogromcy hitów - rozr. 07.10 Pokemon (275, 276) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.10 Opowieści z Belize (2) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania/USA 08.40 Człowiek rakieta - film przygodowy, USA 1991 10.55 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11.55 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 12.25 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 12.55 Wielkie Happy Hour - pr. rozr. 13.55 SF zmienia życie (3): "Gwiezdne wrota" - film dok., Wielka Brytania 2006 15.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz Kuba - Rosja 17.00 Nowa generacja - rozr. 18.15 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (6) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Włatcy móch (2): Nazywam się Anusiak - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Idol - reality show 21.30 Nowa generacja - rozr. 00.00 Nirvana - film SF, Francja/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1997 02.25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.00 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 03.25 VIP - magazyn 03.50 Gram.tv 04.10 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 04.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.00 TV Market 05.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1487; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1488; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1489; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1490; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1491; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 575; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Między nami bocianami - odc.6 - Porwanie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (24); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy odc.946 - Zapach mężczyzny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2008); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kaplicy pw. Miłosierdzia Bożego w Turnie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Bar Atlantic odc.13/13 - Pułapki wolności; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Jak mały Marcin został wrogiem ...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Skarby nieodkryte - (25); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Koncert Finałowy cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Bursztyn, miód i Rzymianie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:10 Rozmowy na temat... "Borys Godunow" i "Madame Butterfly" Mariusza Trelińskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Koncert Finałowy cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 576; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - Noddy potrzebuje lekarstwa; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Determinator - odc. 11/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Smak tradycji - Noc Świętojańska; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Wioślarstwo - Puchar Świata - Poznań; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 576; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - Noddy potrzebuje lekarstwa; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Determinator - odc. 11/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Bursztyn, miód i Rzymianie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Bar Atlantic odc.13/13 - Pułapki wolności; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Smak tradycji - Noc Świętojańska; magazyn; STEREO 04:10 Złotopolscy odc.946 - Zapach mężczyzny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Krystyna Cieślak - Graef (Frankfurt nad Menem - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Jak mały Marcin został wrogiem ...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Obora artystyczna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat Sport 06:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - studio 06:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 2. mecz: Korea Południowa - Włochy 08:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 2. mecz: Chiny - Polska 11:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - studio 11:25 Boks, Gala w Hollywood - waga średnia: Arthur Abraham - Edison Miranda 12:25 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 2. mecz: Hiszpania - Finlandia 14:40 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - 3. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 16:50 Żużel, 1. liga polska - mecz: PSŻ Poznań - RKM Rybnik 18:50 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Francji 20:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 2. mecz: Wenezuela - Serbia 22:10 Boks, Gala w Birmingham - waga lekka: Amir Khan - Michael Gomez 00:10 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - 4. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 02:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed 3. meczem ćwierćfinałowym 08:10 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - 3. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 10:25 Formuła GP2, Grand Prix Francji 11:40 K.O. TV Classics 13:00 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Francji - studio 14:00 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Francji 16:00 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Francji - studio 17:30 Prosto z Bad Waltersdorf 18:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed 4. meczem ćwierćfinałowym 20:35 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - 4. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 22:45 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza 4. meczu ćwierćfinałowego 01:00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta 8:00 Uczeń Merlina (1/2) 10:00 Uczeń Merlina (2-ost.) 12:00 Morscy 14:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Kraj krwawiącego słońca (3) 16:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 18:00 Waśnie w świecie baśni (2-ost.) 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Ktokolwiek widział (2) 22:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Odkupienie 0:00 Ucieczka z Edenu 2:00 Bractwo zabójców 4:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta Ale Kino! 8:00 Sen nocy letniej 9:50 Poirot: Mieszkanie na trzecim piętrze 10:50 Poirot: Trójkąt na Rodos 11:50 Porywacz ciał 13:20 Werdykt 15:35 Myszy i ludzie 17:35 Kino Mówi 17:40 W cieniu słońca 19:20 Od kina klasy B do filmu kultowego: Komedia 20:00 ale mocne: Synalek 21:35 ale krótkie: Koszmarne przyjęcia 22:05 Koma 23:40 Filmy na cenzurowanym 1:30 Mały Cheung 3:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Forest Whitaker 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 6:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 7:00 Dorastanie łosia 8:00 Młode i dzikie: Zdobywanie doświadczenia 8:30 Młode i dzikie: Zdobywanie pożywienia 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) 10:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (29) 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (30) 11:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 12:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Narodziny gwiazdy 12:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Od myszy po lwa 13:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Walki psów 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (1) 15:00 Przerażająca dwudziestka 16:00 Równik: Afryka Równikowa - zmieniaj się lub giń 17:00 Podwodni drapieżcy 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 19:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (3) 19:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (4) 20:00 Krecia robota 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ludzka ryba 22:00 Inne oblicze uchatek 23:00 Na posterunku (2) 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 1:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (3) 1:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (4) 2:00 Krecia robota 3:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ludzka ryba 4:00 Inne oblicze uchatek 5:00 Na posterunku (2) AXN 6:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (13) 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (14) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (15) 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (16) 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 (9) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 (10) 12:00 Poszukiwani 2 (16) 13:00 Poszukiwani 2 (17) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (27) 15:00 Redakcja sportowa (6) 15:35 Paco i jego ludzie 2 (9) 17:00 Kyle XY (7) 18:00 Kyle XY (8) 19:00 Redakcja sportowa (7) 19:30 Redakcja sportowa (8) 20:00 Pentagon: Sektor E (4) 21:00 Pod osłoną nocy (4) 22:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (8) 23:00 Painkiller Jane (3) 0:00 Pod osłoną nocy (4) 1:00 Pentagon: Sektor E (4) 1:55 Redakcja sportowa (7) 2:25 Redakcja sportowa (8) 2:55 Kyle XY (7) 3:50 Kyle XY (8) 4:45 Blok promocyjny AXN AXN Crime 6:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 12:00 V.I.P. 2 (7) 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (9) 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (10) 15:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (27) 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (28) 17:00 V.I.P. 2 (7) 18:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (9) 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (10) 20:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (27) 21:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (28) 22:00 Paco i jego ludzie (6) 23:30 V.I.P. 2 (7) 0:20 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (9) 1:10 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (10) 2:00 Paco i jego ludzie (6) 3:30 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime AXN Sci-Fi 6:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Po tamtej stronie (22) 11:00 Ucieczka w kosmos (1) 12:00 Ucieczka w kosmos (2) 13:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 (3) 14:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 (4) 15:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 (5) 16:00 Po tamtej stronie (22) 17:00 Ucieczka w kosmos (1) 18:00 Ucieczka w kosmos (2) 19:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 (3) 20:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 (4) 21:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 (5) 22:00 Syrena 23:40 BLOOD+ (41) 0:10 BLOOD+ (42) 0:40 Ucieczka w kosmos (1) 1:30 Syrena 3:10 BLOOD+ (41) 3:40 BLOOD+ (42) 4:10 Ucieczka w kosmos (2) 5:00 Po tamtej stronie (22) BBC CBeebies 6:00 Teletubisie (21) 6:25 Binka (20) 6:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (24) 6:45 Małe roboty (12) 6:55 Smyki (26) 7:15 Charlie i Lola (8) 7:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (9) 7:45 Bill i Ben (23) 7:55 Świat Todda (23) 8:10 Przygody Spota (1) 8:15 Dobranocny ogród (10) 8:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (6) 8:55 Traktor Tom (6) 9:10 Boogie Beebies (14) 9:25 Supercyfry (6) 9:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (15) 10:00 Teletubisie (20) 10:25 Binka (19) 10:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (23) 10:45 Małe roboty (11) 10:55 Smyki (25) 11:15 Charlie i Lola (7) 11:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (8) 11:45 Bill i Ben (22) 11:55 Świat Todda (22) 12:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (13) 12:15 Dobranocny ogród (9) 12:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (5) 12:55 Traktor Tom (5) 13:10 Boogie Beebies (13) 13:25 Supercyfry (5) 13:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (14) 14:00 Teletubisie (21) 14:25 Binka (20) 14:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (24) 14:45 Małe roboty (12) 14:55 Smyki (26) 15:15 Charlie i Lola (8) 15:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (9) 15:45 Bill i Ben (23) 15:55 Świat Todda (23) 16:10 Przygody Spota (1) 16:15 Dobranocny ogród (10) 16:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (6) 16:55 Traktor Tom (6) 17:10 Boogie Beebies (14) 17:25 Supercyfry (6) 17:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (15) 18:00 Teletubisie (20) 18:25 Binka (19) 18:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (23) 18:45 Małe roboty (11) 18:55 Smyki (25) 19:15 Charlie i Lola (7) 19:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (8) 19:45 Bill i Ben (22) 19:55 Świat Todda (22) 20:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (13) 20:15 Dobranocny ogród (9) 20:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (5) 20:55 Traktor Tom (5) 21:10 Boogie Beebies (13) 21:25 Supercyfry (5) 21:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (14) 22:00 Teletubisie (21) 22:25 Binka (20) 22:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (24) 22:45 Małe roboty (12) 22:55 Smyki (26) 23:15 Charlie i Lola (8) 23:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (9) 23:45 Bill i Ben (23) 23:55 Świat Todda (23) 0:10 Przygody Spota (1) 0:15 Dobranocny ogród (10) 0:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (6) 0:55 Traktor Tom (6) 1:10 Boogie Beebies (14) 1:25 Supercyfry (6) 1:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (15) 2:00 Teletubisie (21) 2:25 Binka (20) 2:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (24) 2:45 Małe roboty (12) 2:55 Smyki (26) 3:15 Charlie i Lola (8) 3:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (9) 3:45 Bill i Ben (23) 3:55 Świat Todda (23) 4:10 Przygody Spota (1) 4:15 Dobranocny ogród (10) 4:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (6) 4:55 Traktor Tom (6) 5:10 Boogie Beebies (14) 5:25 Supercyfry (6) 5:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (15) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 7:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 8:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 9:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 10:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 11:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 12:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 13:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 14:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 15:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 16:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 17:00 Życie na Marsie (6) 18:00 Życie na Marsie (7) 19:00 Przekręty (1) 20:00 Hotel Babylon (1) 21:00 Przypadki (5) 22:00 Życie po życiu (5) 23:00 Życie na Marsie (6) 0:00 Życie na Marsie (7) 0:55 Hotel Babylon (1) 1:50 Przekręty (1) 2:45 Przypadki (5) 3:40 Życie po życiu (5) 4:35 Hotel Babylon (1) 5:30 Allo, Allo (6) BBC Knowledge 6:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (10) 6:30 Top Gear 6 (6) 7:25 Top Gear 6 (7) 8:20 Tajemniczy milioner 2 (1) 9:15 Tajemniczy milioner 2 (2) 10:10 Równik (1) 11:05 Walk on by - historia piosenki (6) 12:00 Siedem epok rocka (6) 13:00 Ludzki instynkt (4) 14:00 Więcej niż gra - historia Pucharu Świata (4) 15:00 Top Gear 6 (6) 16:00 Plemię (2/6) 17:00 Plemię (3/6) 18:00 Wyprawy Raya Mearsa (10) 19:00 Top Gear 10 (7) 20:00 Top Gear 10 (8) 21:00 Planety (8) 22:00 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium (6) 23:00 Top Gear 6 (7) 0:00 Plemię (2/6) 0:55 Plemię (3/6) 1:50 Wyprawy Raya Mearsa (10) 2:45 Top Gear 10 (7) 3:40 Top Gear 10 (8) 4:40 Planety (8) 5:35 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (10) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (11) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (12) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (13) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (14) 7:40 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (6) 8:05 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (7) 8:35 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (2) 9:30 Kuchenne koszmary - powrót (1) 10:25 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (5) 10:50 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (6) 11:15 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (1) 11:40 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (2) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (14) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (15) 12:55 Forsa na strychu (3) 13:20 Forsa na strychu (18) 13:45 Forsa na strychu (13) 14:10 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (5) 14:35 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (6) 15:00 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (1) 15:30 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (2) 16:00 Forsa na strychu (3) 16:25 Wielkie sprzątanie (8) 16:55 Ukryty potencjał (21) 17:20 Ukryty potencjał (22) 17:45 Forsa na strychu (15) 18:10 Próba dojrzałości (2) 19:10 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (5) 20:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (9) 20:50 Forsa na strychu (3) 21:15 Wielkie sprzątanie (8) 21:45 Ukryty potencjał (21) 22:10 Ukryty potencjał (22) 22:35 Forsa na strychu (15) 23:00 Próba dojrzałości (2) 0:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (5) 0:45 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (9) 1:35 Wielkie sprzątanie (8) 2:05 Ukryty potencjał (21) 2:30 Ukryty potencjał (22) 3:00 Wielkie sprzątanie (4) 3:30 Próba dojrzałości (2) 4:25 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (5) 5:10 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (9) Boomerang 6:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 6:30 Tex Avery Show 7:00 Mike, Lu i Og 7:30 Flintstonowie 7:55 Tom i Jerry 8:20 Zwariowane melodie 8:45 Dwa głupie psy 9:10 Hrabia Kaczula 9:30 Zwariowane melodie 10:25 Niebezpieczna mysz 10:50 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 11:15 Flintstonowie 11:40 Tom i Jerry 12:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 12:30 Dastardly i Muttley 12:55 Popeye 13:20 Josie i Kociaki 13:45 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 14:10 Owca w Wielkim Mieście 14:35 Jetsonowie 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:25 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 15:50 Kocia ferajna 16:15 Zwariowane melodie 16:40 Flintstonowie 17:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 17:30 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 18:00 Pies Huckleberry 18:20 Popeye 18:45 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? 19:10 Tex Avery Show 19:35 Flintstonowie 20:00 Dastardly i Muttley 20:25 Odlotowe wyścigi 20:50 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? 21:15 Flintstonowie 21:40 Tom i Jerry 22:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 22:30 Jabber Jaw 22:55 Quick Draw McGraw 23:20 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 23:45 Jetsonowie 0:10 Josie i Kociaki 0:35 Pies Huckleberry 1:00 Snag 1:25 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie 1:50 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 2:15 Odlotowe wyścigi 2:40 Goryl Magilla 3:05 Lew Lippy 3:30 Pixie i Dixie 3:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 4:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 4:42 Droopy i Dripple 5:00 Figle z Flintstonami 5:20 Popeye 5:45 Droopy i Dripple Canal + 7:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk wstępuje do sekty (11/16) 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Odwieczna przyjaźń człowieka ze słoniem (5/13) 8:30 Hawana - nowa sztuka obracania w ruinę (2-ost.) 9:25 Janis Joplin 11:05 Człowiek roku 13:05 Wielkie kino 14:35 A właśnie, że tak! 16:20 DOA: Dead or Alive 17:50 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk wstępuje do sekty (11/16) 18:40 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Sekrety i kłamstwa (8/13) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Taxi 4 21:40 Podstępny Ripley 23:25 Samotne serca 1:15 9. kompania 3:30 Farba 4:55 South Park 11 (5) 5:20 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Sekrety i kłamstwa (8/13) 5:45 Dom 6:55 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 7:00 Arizona junior 8:35 Babe 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Dziwaczny palczak madagaskarski (4/13) 11:30 Flicka 13:05 O czym szumią wierzby 14:45 Początki życia 15:30 Grubazzzki 17:15 Something New 19:00 Amy Winehouse 20:00 Całe szczęście 21:45 Niewygodna prawda 23:20 Taxi 4 0:50 Jonestown 2:20 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski 4:20 Szef wszystkich szefów 5:55 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Wszędzie, byle nie tu 9:00 Pan Tadeusz 11:35 World Trade Center 13:50 Historia Glenna Millera 15:50 Pod słońce 17:35 Ryś 20:00 Hustle & Flow 22:00 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 0:10 Miasto śmierci 2:05 Grindhouse vol. 2 Planet Terror 3:50 Tuż po weselu 6:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Artur Partyka Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 7:40 Skunk Fu 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Johnny Test 8:55 Chowder 9:20 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Kino Cartoon Network 12:40 Klasa 3000 13:05 Laboratorium Dextera 13:30 Atomówki 13:55 Harcerz Lazlo 14:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 14:45 Ufolągi 15:15 Wiewiórek 15:35 George prosto z drzewa 16:00 Niespodziankowa godzina 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Harcerz Lazlo 18:00 Tom i Jerry: Misja na Marsa 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Duel Masters 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Love Story 7:40 Czas doliczony 9:15 Bunt na okręcie: Proces 10:55 Syreny 12:45 W blasku Hollywood 2: Winona Ryder 13:10 Pan Przeciętny 14:40 Kogo cieszy słońce 16:15 Mumia powraca 18:20 Love Story 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Mgła i noc 21:35 Wojna Harta 23:40 Ziemia żywych trupów 1:10 Drzwi do nieba 3:30 Taniec na wodzie 5:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Terry Semel (23) Cinemax 2 6:00 Wodny świat 8:15 Tancerki hula 10:05 Szkoła kowbojów 11:45 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Czarujący Brytyjczycy 12:10 Chłopiec za burtą 14:10 Rytm życia 15:55 Nieznośna gra pozorów 17:45 Wodny świat 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Tamten świat samobójców 21:30 Papieska toaleta 23:10 Dni chwały 1:10 Uciekinier 2:50 Szatański plan 4:20 Tekściarz Zone Club 6:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (5) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni (68) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (69) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Randka na czas (56) 9:30 Randka na czas (57) 10:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (25) 10:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (26) 11:00 Tajniki doskonałych kostiumów kąpielowych (1) 12:00 Boskie wnętrza (96) 12:30 Butik (43) 13:00 Przyjęcia specjalne (32) 13:30 Wyspy świata - wakacyjna ucieczka: Molokai (4/10) 14:00 Porady różowej brygady (10) 15:00 Wesele od podszewki (3) 15:30 Wesele od podszewki (4) 16:00 Randka na czas (9) 16:30 Randka na czas (10) 17:00 Randka na czas (11) 17:30 Randka na czas (12) 18:00 Jedzenioholicy (3) 19:00 Boskie wnętrza (96) 19:30 Butik (43) 20:00 Szokująco chude - niebezpieczny wyścig (2) 21:00 Oblicza sławy: Obsesja odchudzania 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 10 (171) 23:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (84) 0:00 Mama Gena (5) 0:30 Mama Gena (6) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 10 (171) 2:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (84) 3:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (3) 4:00 Mama Gena (3) 4:30 Sobota w kuchni (52) 5:00 Areszt domowy (24) 5:30 Tuckerville (14) Comedy Central 6:00 Roseanne (208) 6:25 Roseanne (209) 6:50 Roseanne (210) 7:10 Roseanne (211) 7:35 Roseanne (212) 8:00 Hoży doktorzy (510) 8:25 Hoży doktorzy (511) 8:50 Hoży doktorzy (512) 9:15 On, ona i dzieciaki (410) 9:40 On, ona i dzieciaki (411) 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki (412) 10:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (403) 10:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (404) 11:15 Pan Złota Rączka (416) 11:40 Pan Złota Rączka (417) 12:05 Pan Złota Rączka (418) 12:30 Hoży doktorzy (513) 12:55 Hoży doktorzy (514) 13:15 On, ona i dzieciaki (413) 13:40 On, ona i dzieciaki (414) 14:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (405) 14:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (406) 14:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (407) 15:15 Pan Złota Rączka (419) 15:40 Pan Złota Rączka (420) 16:05 Alex (103) 16:30 Alex (104) 16:55 Alex (105) 17:20 Jim wie lepiej (409) 17:50 Jim wie lepiej (410) 18:15 Jim wie lepiej (411) 18:40 Hoży doktorzy (621) 19:10 Hoży doktorzy (622) 19:35 Trafiony - zatopiony (102) 20:00 Hu jak humor (112) 21:00 Danny Rose z Broadwayu 22:45 Włatcy móch (110) 23:15 Trafiony - zatopiony (101) 23:40 Trafiony - zatopiony (102) 0:05 Peep Show (103) 0:30 Nauczyciele (107) 1:20 Seks w wielkim mieście (316) 1:45 Seks w wielkim mieście (317) 2:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (318) 2:40 Seks w wielkim mieście (401) 3:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (402) 3:40 Cybill (317) 4:05 Cybill (318) 4:30 Cybill (319) 5:00 Cybill (320) 5:30 Cybill (321) VH1 Polska 6:00 VH1 Hits 8:00 Rock Your Baby 9:00 Weekend z letnimi hitami 11:00 New Look 11:30 Wczoraj i dziś 13:00 Aerobic 14:30 VH1 Music 15:30 VH1 Yesterday 16:30 VH1 Hitters 17:30 All Eyes on George Michael 18:00 Behind The Music: Backstreet Boys 19:00 All Eyes on Kanye West 19:30 Rock Show 20:00 Monografia 21:00 VH1 Legends 22:00 MTV Live: Oasis 23:00 VH1 Oldschool 0:00 VH1 Hits 4:00 Chillout Discovery Channel 6:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka - Azja: Akwarium na Okinawie 7:00 Wybuchowe historie Marka Williamsa (3) 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Bejsbol/Samochód sportowy 10:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 (2) 11:00 Wybuchowe historie Marka Williamsa (3) 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na nartach wodnych 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: BMX na pochylni 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok nad fontanną 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Przedziwny skok na bungee 14:00 Kuźnia hot-rodów: Czas na ocenę 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Upadek z wysokości 6700 metrów 16:00 Najbogatsi ludzie świata (6) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 18:00 Premiera: Cuda stworzone przez człowieka - Azja: Koreański ekspres 19:00 Faceci w bieli (2) 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Obóz dla rekrutów 21:00 Brudna robota Petera Schmeichela: Włochy 22:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: Kowboje 23:00 Brudna robota: Specjalista od izolacji 0:00 Everest 2: Przekraczając granice: Dzień sądu 1:00 O krok od śmierci: Zaginiony na morzu 2:00 Kulisy tragedii: Pożar na stacji Kings Cross 3:00 Brudna robota Petera Schmeichela: Włochy 4:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: Kowboje 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Upadek z wysokości 6700 metrów Discovery Historia 6:00 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB (6) 6:30 Z archiwum Czołówki (6) 6:55 Lekarz bitwy pod Trafalgarem 7:50 Potęga wiedzy - najsłynniejsze uniwersytety Europy (5) 8:40 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB (1) 9:05 Z archiwum Czołówki: Miroslaw Hermaszewski 9:30 Tajemnice Azteków - okrutna prawda 10:20 Siedem cudów starożytnego Rzymu 11:10 Biblia pod lupą: Jezus: Uzdrowiciel 12:00 Wampiry (2) 12:50 Było, nie było: Porwanie króla Stasia 13:40 Na tropach tajemnic: Polowania na czarownice 14:30 Więźniarki 15:20 Polscy fotografowie: Antoni Lewczyński (3) 16:10 Nixon - od miłości do nienawiści 17:00 Było, nie było: Bitwa pod Legnicą 17:50 Władcy oceanów: Wyprawa Zhenga He 18:40 Królowie i królowe Anglii (1) 19:05 Królowie i królowe Anglii (2) 19:30 Wrzesień '39: Koniec - początek 19:55 Magazynek: MP 40 20:20 Emigranci (2) 21:10 Che Guevara - ostateczne zwycięstwo 22:00 Czyngis-chan 22:50 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze (1) 23:40 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB 0:05 Z archiwum Czołówki: Miroslaw Hermaszewski 0:30 Z archiwum Czołówki (14) 1:00 Che Guevara - ostateczne zwycięstwo 1:50 Czyngis Chan 2:40 Z archiwum Czołówki (14) 3:05 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze (1) 3:55 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB (1) 4:20 Z archiwum Czołówki: Miroslaw Hermaszewski 4:45 Wrzesień '39: Morze, nasze morze 5:10 Magazynek: Pepesza 5:35 Z archiwum Czołówki (14) Discovery Science 6:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (9) 6:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (10) 7:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (6) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Chemiczna smuga 9:00 Zrozumieć siłę genów 10:00 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (2) 12:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (9) 12:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (10) 13:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (6) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Chemiczna smuga 15:00 Zrozumieć siłę genów 16:00 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 17:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (2) 18:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 18:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 19:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (7) 20:00 Ocaleni...: Wbijanie na pal 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Alaska 22:00 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi 23:00 Faceci w bieli (6) 0:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 0:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 1:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (7) 2:00 Ocaleni...: Wbijanie na pal 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Alaska 3:50 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi 4:40 Faceci w bieli (6) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu terenowego (13) Discovery World 6:00 Starcie bestii: Anakonda czy jaguar? 7:00 Strażacy (11) 8:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Eden 9:00 Czerwona Królowa: Tajemnica Majów 11:00 Żarłacze tępogłowe 12:00 Starcie bestii: Anakonda czy jaguar? 13:00 Strażacy (11) 14:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Eden 15:00 Czerwona Królowa: Tajemnica Majów 17:00 Żarłacze tępogłowe 18:00 Starcie bestii: Anakonda czy jaguar? 19:00 Strażacy (11) 20:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Eden 21:00 Czerwona Królowa: Tajemnica Majów 23:00 Moja szokująca historia: Obudziłem się w kostnicy 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Przeciwne prądy 1:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Utracona młodość 2:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Eden 3:00 Czerwona Królowa: Tajemnica Majów 4:45 Moja szokująca historia: Obudziłem się w kostnicy 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Szwedzi z żelaza Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Mali Einsteini 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Lilo i Stitch 7:25 Byle do przerwy 7:35 Kim Kolwiek 8:00 Niezwykła piątka na tropie 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 I wszystko jasne 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Bernard i Bianka 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Johnny Kapahala 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 Motomyszy z Marsa 6:20 Planeta skeczu 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Odlotowe agentki 7:30 Odlotowe agentki 7:50 Pucca 8:15 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Monster Buster Club 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Kino Jetix: W.I.T.C.H. (224-226) 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Leniuchowo 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Leniuchowo 17:35 Galactik Football 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Monster Buster Club 19:50 Galactik Football 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Incredible Hulk 21:30 Power Rangers Mystic Force 21:55 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:20 Power Rangers Time Force 22:45 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:10 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Edusat 6:00 Programy sportowe 7:10 Programy sportowe 7:58 Program dnia 8:00 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - prof. dr hab. Karol Poznański (19) 8:50 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - prof. dr hab. Karol Poznański (20) 9:45 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (17) 10:35 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (18) 11:30 Socjologia - prof. dr hab. Kazimierz Żygulski (19) 12:20 Socjologia - prof. dr hab. Kazimierz Żygulski (20) 13:15 Podstawy zarządzania - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Zawiślak (11) 14:10 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (5) 15:00 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (6) 15:55 Psychologia rozwojowa i osobowości - dr hab. prof. UJ Maria Kielar-Turska (19) 16:45 Psychologia rozwojowa i osobowości - dr hab. prof. UJ Maria Kielar-Turska (20) 17:40 Język angielski - mgr Marzena Fidler (6) 18:30 Język angielski - mgr Marzena Fidler (7) 19:20 Język angielski - mgr Marzena Fidler (8) 20:05 Plansza 20:10 Wojny krzyżowe 21:05 Album wilanowski: Rzeźby z Attyki 21:20 Niedziela w skansenie 21:25 Program dnia 21:30 Programy sportowe 22:40 Programy sportowe 23:30 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - prof. dr hab. Karol Poznański (19) 0:20 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - prof. dr hab. Karol Poznański (20) 1:10 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (17) 2:00 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (18) 2:50 Socjologia - prof. dr hab. Kazimierz Żygulski (19) 3:40 Socjologia - prof. dr hab. Kazimierz Żygulski (20) 4:30 Podstawy zarządzania - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Zawiślak (11) 5:15 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (5) ESPN Classic 6:00 Mistrzostwa świata Strong Man z 2002 roku (1) 6:30 Mistrzostwa świata Strong Man z 2002 roku" (2) 7:00 Streetball: Sezon 2 (1) 7:30 Streetball: Sezon 2 (2) 8:00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu świata w rugby: 2003 - Anglia 9:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Rugby: Francja - Anglia 10:00 Superbike: Najlepsze wyścigi: 2000 - Hockenheim 11:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Wilfred Benitez 12:00 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1980 roku: Arsenal Londyn - Valencia CF 13:00 FA Premier League: Sheffield United - West Ham United z sezonu 2006/2007 13:30 FA Premier League: FC Everton - Manchester United z sezonu 2006/2007 14:00 Koszykówka olimpijska: Barcelona 1992 rok 15:00 Superbike: Najlepsze wyścigi: 2000 - Hockenheim 16:00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu świata w rugby: 2003 - Anglia 17:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Rugby: Francja - Anglia 18:00 Moto Grand Prix 2004 rok: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 19:00 Golf: Open: Oficjalny film z 1979 roku 20:00 Golf Euro PGA Tour: Turniej Volvo Masters w Hiszpanii z 1993 roku - skrót 21:00 Olimpiada w Sydney 2000: Najlepsza olimpiada w historii 22:00 Olimpiada w Sydney 2000: Najlepsi pływacy olimpiady 23:00 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich: Narodowa duma 23:30 Droga do Sydney (4) 0:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Wilfred Benitez 1:00 Moto Grand Prix 2004 rok: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 2:00 Golf: Open: Oficjalny film z 1979 roku 3:00 Olimpiada w Sydney 2000: Najlepsza olimpiada w historii 4:00 Olimpiada w Sydney 2000: Najlepsi pływacy olimpiady 5:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Wilfred Benitez Eurosport 8:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 9:00 Formuła 1: The Factory 9:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w 's-Hertogenbosch (Holandia) 10:30 Wioślarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Poznaniu 12:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 12:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 12:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 14:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 15:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 17:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Paryżu 18:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 18:15 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Paryżu 18:30 Lekkoatletyka: Puchar Europy w Annecy 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 20:15 Weekend w sportach motorowych 20:45 Snooker: Zawody z cyklu World Series w Saint Helier 23:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 23:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:00 Wiadomości poranne 7:30 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix 9:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 11:15 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix 13:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:15 Wyścigi samochodowe: Superpuchar Porsche w Magny-Cours 14:00 Rugby: IRB Pacific Nations Cup 15:00 Rugby: Liga francuska 16:45 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera w Lignano 18:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera w Lignano 19:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:15 Supermoto: Mistrzostwa Świata w Alcarras 20:00 Rugby: Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów 21:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 22:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 0:30 Wiadomości weekendowe Extreme Sports 6:00 Drop in TV (1) 6:30 X Air 2006 (2) 7:00 European Skate Championships 2007 (8) 7:30 Rebel TV (23) 8:00 FIFA Beach Soccer (1) 9:00 Crossing Borders (3) 9:30 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (7) 10:30 X Air 2006 (2) 11:00 European Skate Championships 2007 (8) 11:30 Rebel TV (23) 12:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (15) 13:00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (7) 14:00 Drop in TV (1) 14:30 Crossing Borders (3) 15:00 Wwe Raw (782) 16:00 European Skate Championships 2007 (8) 16:30 Rebel TV (23) 17:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (15) 18:00 Drop in TV (1) 18:30 Crossing Borders (3) 19:00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (7) 20:00 Planes Trains and Skateboards 21:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (15) 22:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (3) 23:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (4) 0:00 European Skate Championships 2007 (8) 0:30 Rebel TV (23) 1:00 X Air 2006 (2) 1:30 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (15) 2:30 Drop in TV (1) 3:00 Crossing Borders (3) 3:30 X Air 2006 (2) 4:00 FIFA Beach Soccer (1) 5:00 Drop in TV (1) 5:30 Crossing Borders (3) Filmbox 7:25 Premiery 8:30 Wojny domowe 10:10 Dziewczyny i chłopaki 11:40 Rain 13:20 Magiczna deskorolka 14:50 Wojny domowe 16:30 Stajnia na Salvatorze 17:50 Wojny domowe 19:20 Wszystko, czego pragniesz 21:00 Klątwa skorpiona 22:40 Zabiegając o Courtney 0:00 Patrząc w oczy 1:35 Pollock 3:35 W życiu jak w kartach 5:05 W pogoni za przeznaczeniem Filmbox Extra 7:00 Okularnik Manolito 8:30 Aleksander 11:20 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm 13:20 Arsene Lupin 15:30 Duma i uprzedzenie 17:20 Wujaszek Wania w Nowym Jorku 19:15 Kroniki portowe 21:00 Izolacja 22:40 Otwarte serca 0:30 Bezimienni 2:10 Wolf Creek 3:55 Nasz ojciec 5:20 21 gramów Filmbox HD 8:00 Mroczna Argentyna 9:50 Ella zaklęta 11:25 Starsza pani musi zniknąć 12:55 Tajniak z klasą 14:25 Anthony Zimmer 15:55 Mali agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd 17:20 Emma 19:20 Marzyciel 21:00 Dowód 22:40 Krwawy ring 0:10 Niebiańskie istoty 1:50 Cel 3:20 Dowód 5:05 Asterix i wikingowie Fox Life 8:10 Gej-radar 9:10 Chirurdzy: Wygrana bitwa, przegrana wojna (3) 10:00 Chirurdzy: Ziemia niczyja (4) 11:00 Abbey i Janice (2) 12:00 Brzydula Betty 2: Tysiąc słów do piątku (13) 12:55 Gej-radar 13:45 Proste życie (5) 14:15 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia? (5) 14:35 Summerland: Fajerwerki (3) 15:30 America's Next Top Model 3: Dziewczyna, która zostaje America's Next Top Model (9) 16:25 Chirurdzy: Rusz się! (5) 17:20 Chirurdzy: Jeśli jutra nie będzie (6) 18:15 Gej-radar 19:10 Will i Grace 5: Jeździec na koniu (1) 19:35 Will i Grace 5: Asystent (2) 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko 4: Kiedy oczy nie widzą (12) 21:00 Punkt krytyczny: Napad (1) 21:55 Zaginiona: Tunel (2) 22:45 Las Vegas 3: Milionowy przekręt (11) 23:40 America's Next Top Model 3: Dziewczyna, która zdradziła swojego chłopaka (10) 0:35 Dirt: Sekretne życie grzecznych dziewczynek (6) 1:35 Porozmawiaj ze mną (2) 2:25 Być jak gwiazda: Scarlett Johansson (35) HBO 6:00 Przyszywany wujek 7:30 Chłopaki 4 9:30 Firewall 11:15 Pełnia szczęścia 12:35 Super tata 14:10 Gol 2: Żyjąc marzeniem 16:05 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi 18:15 Wytańczyć marzenia 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Wszyscy ludzie króla 22:15 Kiedy dzwoni nieznajomy 23:40 Chłopcy z baraków 1:15 Operacja "Samum" 2:45 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio 4:10 8 milimetrów 2 HBO 2 6:00 Mój pierwszy ślub 7:30 Ciasteczko 9:00 Układ stulecia 10:35 Samotna matka i seks 12:00 Poddaj się, Dorotko 13:25 Witamy w Szwajcarii 15:10 Republikanin 16:50 Split 7-10 18:25 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie 20:10 Apetyt na seks 22:00 Kod da Vinci 0:25 Na stojaka! (208) 0:55 Control 2:40 Gdy zgaśnie namiętność 3:55 Na planie 4:25 Dzień wagarowicza HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (11) 11:25 Krzesło reżysera 13:10 Cinema, cinema 13:35 Wróć na scenę 15:25 Faceci w korkach 16:55 Krzesło reżysera 18:40 Wróć na scenę 20:30 Premiera: Ekipa 3 (15) 20:55 Koszmarnie długa noc 22:25 Gdzie dwóch się bije 23:45 Ekipa 3 (15) 0:10 Gang dzikich wieprzy 1:50 Ratunku, dzieci wracają! 3:25 Zakończenie programu History 6:20 Archiwum UFO 7:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (6/26) 8:00 Prawdziwi piraci z Karaibów 9:50 "Andrea Doria" tonie 10:40 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 11:30 FBI - akta gwiazd 12:20 Archiwum UFO 13:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (6/26) 14:00 Prawdziwi piraci z Karaibów 15:50 "Andrea Doria" tonie 16:40 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 17:30 FBI - akta gwiazd 18:20 Archiwum UFO 19:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (6/26) 20:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 20:55 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 21:50 Dokopać się do prawdy 22:40 Zaginione światy 23:30 Wynalazki starożytności 0:20 Tajemnice zabrane do grobu 1:10 Tropiciele historii 2:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 2:55 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 3:50 Dokopać się do prawdy 4:40 Zaginione światy 5:30 Wynalazki starożytności History HD 6:20 Egipska "Księga Umarłych" 8:00 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 8:55 Dokopać się do prawdy 9:50 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 10:40 Wszechświat 11:30 Wynalazki starożytności 12:20 Egipska "Księga Umarłych" 14:00 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 14:55 Dokopać się do prawdy 15:50 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 16:40 Wszechświat 17:30 Wynalazki starożytności 18:20 Egipska "Księga Umarłych" 20:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 20:55 Kod Leonarda da Vinci 22:40 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 23:30 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 0:20 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 1:10 Przeprawa na "Mayflower" (3-ost.) 2:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 2:55 Kod Leonarda da Vinci 4:40 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 5:30 Rozszyfrować przeszłość Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Opowiadania Muminków: Spełnione życzenia (11) 8:40 Bajki: Nowe przygody Misia Uszatka: Kryjówka (3) 8:50 Bajki: Kochajmy straszydła: Podstęp Boruty (7) 9:05 Rodzina do kina 9:10 Rodzina do kina: Samochodzik i templariusze: Po przygodę (1/5) 9:45 Rodzina do kina: Samochodzik i templariusze: Fałszywy brodacz (2/5) 10:30 Rodzina do kina: Gniewko, syn rybaka: Wyprawa w obronie ziemi (4/5) 11:35 Rodzina do kina: Porwanie w Tiutiurlistanie 13:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 13:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 9/47 13:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 5/54 13:40 Seans sensacji 13:45 Seans sensacji: Spotkanie ze szpiegiem 15:35 Seans w Iluzjonie 15:40 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 15:50 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 16:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Księżna Łowicka 17:35 Seans sensacji 17:40 Seans sensacji: Dezerter 19:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 19:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Noce i dnie: Wieczne zmartwienia (4/12) 20:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Piotr Łazarkiewicz 20:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Piotr Łazarkiewicz: W środku Europy 21:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Piotr Łazarkiewicz: Soc... 22:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Stefan Friedmann 22:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Stefan Friedmann: Miejsce na ziemi 23:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Stefan Friedmann: Ludzie z pustego obszaru 0:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Stefan Friedmann: Łodzie wypływają o świcie 0:35 Seans sensacji 0:40 Seans sensacji: Dezerter 2:05 Seans sensacji: Byłem generałem Wehrmachtu 2:25 Seans sensacji: Stara cegielnia 2:35 Seans sensacji: Koniec wojny 3:00 Zakończenie programu Kuchnia TV 7:00 Telesprzedaż 8:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci (8) 8:05 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Strączkowe i kukurydza (2) 8:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 4: Bigos (3) 9:00 Para w kuchni 2: Beaujoalis Noveau - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński (13) 9:30 Kuchnie Białego Domu 10:15 Mondovino: Dokąd zmierzamy? (6) 11:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 (2) 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Jo Pratt (70) 12:15 Przepis na sukces: Prawnik - cukiernik (12) 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci (8) 12:45 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Norfolk (2) 13:15 Kogel-mogel (26) 13:25 Antony w Maroku: Zupy (8) 13:50 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Australia (6) 14:20 Hell's Kitchen (10) 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Jak zły szeląg (17) 16:10 Dietosfera (10) 16:40 Kucharze świata (2) 17:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 (2) 17:30 Glob-cooker: Brazylia (2) 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia (10) 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (15) 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza (9) 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Południowych Indiach (1) 20:35 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny: Kanton (1) 21:05 Diety - ściśle tajne 22:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Ryż (12) 22:30 Kucharze świata (3) 23:00 Mondovino: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu (7) 0:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 (10) 0:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 4: Bigos (3) 1:15 Na słodko: Syrop klonowy (39) 1:40 Kogel-mogel (26) 1:50 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat (9) 2:15 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Merrett i Ching He-Huang (69) 2:40 Para w kuchni 2: Beaujoalis Noveau - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński (13) 3:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (15) 3:35 Szefowie kuchni 2 (2) 4:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Smak dzieciństwa (50) 4:30 Para w kuchni: Tarta tatin (4) 5:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Śledź świąteczny (6) 5:35 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 5:30 Divertimezzo 10:00 Claudio Monteverdi: 'Vespro della Beata Vergine' 11:40 Osnabrucker Jugendchor 12:35 Claudio Monteverdi: 'Selva morale e spirituale' 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Koncert symfoniczny na żywo z Berlina 18:45 Igor Strawiński: 'Święto wiosny' 19:45 Ludwig van Beethoven: V koncert fortepianowy Es-dur op. 73- koncert 20:30 Richard Wagner: 'Tristn i Izolda' 0:15 Lionel Loueke na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Gitarzysta solowy Charlie Hunter 2:25 Gitarzysta solowy Kurt Rosenwinkel 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Ikony jazzu: Ella Fitzerald na żywo, 1957 i 1963 MGM HD 7:20 Wyspa Pascaliego 9:05 Johnny, bądź grzeczny 10:30 Zaślepieni 11:55 Pasja artysty 13:30 Wyspa Pascaliego 15:15 Lisa 16:50 Ciotka Julia i skryba 18:35 Rycerze na motorach 21:00 Park Gorkiego 23:05 Patty Hearst 0:50 Barwy 2:50 Życie na gorąco 5:00 Zakończenie programu MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (14) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (10) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (25) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (38) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (1) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (35) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (33) 8:00 Noddy (40) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (30) 8:15 Blanka (4) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (44) 8:30 Pingu 6 (5) 8:40 SamSam (4) 8:50 Rumcajs (25) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (69) 9:05 Strażak Sam (24) 9:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (20) 9:35 Luluś (20) 9:45 Bracia koala (71) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (56) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (18) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (18) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (18) 11:00 Noddy (39) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (29) 11:15 Blanka (3) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (43) 11:30 Pingu 6 (4) 11:40 SamSam (3) 11:50 Rumcajs (24) 12:00 Śniegusie (24) 12:05 Kopciuchelmo 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (2) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (13) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (1) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (22) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (13) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (9) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (24) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (37) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (30) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (34) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (32) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (68) 16:05 Strażak Sam (23) 16:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (19) 16:35 Luluś (19) 16:45 Bracia koala (70) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (55) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (17) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (17) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (17) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (8) 18:25 Śniegusie (25) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (59) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (3) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (14) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (2) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (23) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 12:00 Życie Ryana 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Księżniczki piękności 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 MTV w domu u... 15:00 Made 16:00 Efekt Eks 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Re-kreacje 18:30 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Penetratorzy 21:00 A jak Amore 21:30 Króliczki Playboya 22:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:00 Przerysowani 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music 1:30 MTV Movie Awards 2008 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Czysta nauka: Czy Darwin się mylił? 7:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia 8:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci 9:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kręgi w zbożu 10:00 Sekrety serca: Impulsy nerwowe 11:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Morska siła 12:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata: Kostaryka 13:00 Człowiek niedźwiedź 14:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Śmierć człowieka niedźwiedzia 15:00 Niedźwiedź doskonały 16:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 18:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: W przebraniu hipopotama 19:00 Na krawędzi: Dziewczyny górą! 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Świdry głębinowe 21:00 Premiera: Katastrofa w przestworzach: Milczący samolot 22:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Młodzi i źli 23:00 Za kratkami: Rządy gangstera 0:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Milczący samolot 1:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Młodzi i źli 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Świdry głębinowe 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Milczący samolot 4:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Młodzi i źli 5:00 Za kratkami: Rządy gangstera nSport 8:00 Dogrywka 9:00 Serwis 9:10 Euro 2008 poranek 10:00 Serwis 10:15 Euro od kuchni 10:30 Fotoreporter: Robert Sycz i Tomasz Kucharski 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse 12:30 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Mój sport, moje życie: Ryszard Parulski 14:00 Serwis 14:10 eMeReS 14:30 Ring wolny!: Występ kadry Beenhakkera - na miarę czy poniżej możliwości? 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 15:30 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse 17:30 Fotoreporter: Robert Sycz i Tomasz Kucharski 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Ring wolny!: Występ kadry Beenhakkera - na miarę czy poniżej możliwości? 19:00 Serwis 19:10 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 20:45 Euro od kuchni 21:00 Serwis 21:05 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 21:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 21:45 Euro od kuchni 22:00 Serwis 22:05 Fotoreporter: Robert Sycz i Tomasz Kucharski 22:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 23:15 Euro od kuchni 23:30 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse 1:00 Pasmo powtórkowe Planete 5:45 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Kambodża (6/10) 6:15 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Wyspy Zielonego Przylądka (7/10) 6:45 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Islandia (8/10) 7:15 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Szkocja (9/10) 7:45 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Japonia (10-ost.) 8:15 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Australia. Queensland (17-ost.) 9:10 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Junkers Ju-87 Stuka (13/17) 10:15 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Floryda (13/17) 11:15 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Egipt (15/18) 11:50 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Rosja (13/18) 12:25 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Bułgaria (11/17) 13:20 Night of the Jumps 13:40 Społeczeństwo: Przed powrotem na ziemię 14:40 Filmowe dochodzenia: Monachium 1972. Kulisy zamachu 15:25 Planete Doc Review: Echa stron rodzinnych 16:55 Portrety: Dolce vita po afrykańsku 17:50 Portrety: Gary Cooper. Twarz bohatera 18:55 Historia: Żydzi, filmy i amerykański sen 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Myśliwce II wojny światowej (14/17) 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Sterowce Zeppelina (15/17) 22:50 Seans Planete: Lump 23:25 Seans Planete: Wigwamy 0:30 Filmowe dochodzenia: Śmierć na boisku 1:30 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Wietnam (5/17) 2:25 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Botswana (6/17) 3:20 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Las Vegas (7/17) Podróże TV 7:00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 9:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 9:05 Europa - Kreta 9:30 Last Minute 9:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 10:05 Turystyka i biznes 10:30 Last Minute 10:35 Podróżne tematy 11:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 11:05 Europa - Egipt 11:30 Last Minute 11:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 12:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:30 Last Minute 12:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 13:05 Karaiby 13:30 Last Minute 13:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 14:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:30 Last Minute 14:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 15:05 Europa - Portugalia 15:30 Last Minute 15:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 16:05 Oferty pod lupą 16:30 Last Minute 16:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 17:05 Europa - Zakynthos 17:30 Last Minute 17:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 18:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 18:05 Europa - Rodos 18:30 Last Minute 18:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 19:05 Afryka Północna - Tunezja 19:30 Last Minute 19:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 20:05 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 21:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 21:05 Europa - Egipt 21:30 Last Minute 21:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 22:05 Europa - Turcja 22:30 Last Minute 22:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 23:05 Podróże TV nocą Polonia 1 6:35 Magiczne igraszki (13/45) 6:55 Księga dżungli (41/52) 7:20 Bill Cosby Show (14/39) 8:00 Top Shop 17:00 Klasa III c (10/11) 18:00 Zdrowy puls 18:15 Rashomon 19:50 Gigi (56/65) 20:20 Alvarez Kelly 22:20 Ziemie toskańskie 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Amatorki 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka 23:35 Nocne perwersje 23:40 Zaniedbywane 23:50 Amore TV 0:00 Spoty 0:10 Walentina zaprasza 0:30 Mandarino 0:45 Reflex 0:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka 1:00 Podejrzane 1:10 News 1:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy 1:25 Polskie Foki 1:45 Giełda kontaktów 2:00 Anonse 2:40 Spoty 3:00 Amatorki 3:20 Eurocast 5:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1094) 8:00 Samo życie (1095) 8:30 Samo życie (1096) 9:00 Samo życie (1097) 9:30 Samo życie (1098) 10:00 Program sportowy 12:00 Przebojowe dzieci 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Horoskopy nie kłamią (86) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Dziewczyna Leona (87) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Nic nie jest naprawdę (38) 15:00 Eureko, ja to wiem! 16:00 Zostać miss (8) 17:00 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Wygrana (17) 18:00 Tylko miłość (38) 19:00 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Przebojowe dzieci 21:45 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Zjazd (274) 23:30 Tylko miłość (38) 0:30 Program sportowy 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Mamuśki (19) 3:45 Mamuśki (20) 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 5:00 Nasze dzieci Religia TV 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 Stary Testament (1) 8:30 Jan Paweł II 9:00 Nieznani - zapomniani (34) 9:30 Don Matteo 2 (6) 10:30 Bez kadzidła (36) 11:00 Msza święta (38) 12:00 Szaleńcy Pana Boga (17) 12:45 Anielska kuchnia (32) 13:00 Między sklepami (36) 14:00 Skalpel i dusza (36) 14:30 Kruchta kulturalna (36) 15:00 Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz 16:45 Objawienia Matki Boskiej z Rue du Bac 17:40 Podstawy wiary: Chrześcijaństwo (7-ost.) 18:05 Zwyczajna świętość 18:30 Cerkiew na Antarktydzie 19:00 Luter kontra Papież (1) 20:00 Między sklepami (36) 21:00 Anielska kuchnia (31) 21:15 Nieznani - zapomniani (33) 21:45 Skalpel i dusza (36) 22:15 Szaleńcy Pana Boga (17) 23:05 Kruchta kulturalna (36) 23:35 Rozmównica (169) 0:55 Zakończenie programu Sci-Fi Channel 9:00 Mroczny anioł: Pilot (1) 10:00 Mroczny anioł: Pilot (2) 11:00 Angel: Jesteś czy byłeś (2) 12:00 Angel: Pierwsze wrażenie (3) 13:00 Enterprise: Niespodzianka (5) 14:00 Enterprise: Terra Nova (6) 15:00 Czarodziejki: Małe potwory (9) 16:00 Czarodziejki: W tarapatach (10) 17:00 Futurama: Fry i wytwórnia napojów (4) 17:30 Futurama: Popieram tę myśl (5) 18:00 Futurama: Powrót Brannigana (6) 18:30 Futurama: Głowa w wyborach (7) 19:00 Firefly: Rezerwy tlenu (5) 20:00 Firefly: Zabawa (6) 21:00 Candyman 23:00 Księżyc 44 1:00 Czarodziejki: Małe potwory (9) 2:00 Czarodziejki: W tarapatach (10) 3:00 Zakończenie programu Sportklub 5:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 8:00 Snooker: Premier League Snooker 2007 10:00 Pool: Mosconi Cup 11:00 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 12:45 Mango 13:45 Word Strongest Man 2007 15:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Nottingham 17:15 Pływanie: Mare Nostrum w Canet 19:15 Piłka nożna: Liga brazylijska 21:00 Piłka nożna: Liga brazylijska 23:00 Zimowe X Games 2008 0:00 Snooker: Premier League Snooker 2007 2:00 Pool: Mosconi Cup 3:00 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka Sportklub+ 5:00 Darts: Premier League Snooker 2007 7:00 Lekkoatletyka: Mityng w Pradze 9:00 Pływanie: Mare Rostrum w Canet 11:00 Piłka nożna: MLS 12:45 Mango 13:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NCAA 15:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Nottingham 19:00 Świat lekkiej atletyki 19:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: IndyCar 22:00 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku z 11.06.2008 roku 23:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Nottingham 1:30 Sporty walki: Pro Elite 3:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NCAA Superstacja 8:00 Dziennik 8:15 Weekend 9:00 Dziennik 9:15 Weekend 10:00 Dziennik 10:15 Weekend 11:00 Dziennik 11:15 Weekend 12:00 Dziennik 12:10 Salon polityczny 13:00 Dziennik 13:10 Puszka Paradowskiej 14:00 Dziennik 14:15 Weekend 15:00 Dziennik 15:10 Czarno na białym 15:15 Weekend 16:00 Dziennik 16:10 Słoń a sprawa polska 17:00 Dziennik 17:15 Weekend 17:35 Mile widziani 17:50 Weekend 18:00 Dziennik 18:10 Salon polityczny 18:15 Weekend 19:00 Dziennik 19:10 Tydzień... zleciał! 20:00 Dziennik 20:10 Salon polityczny 20:15 Bez ograniczeń 21:00 Dziennik 21:10 Słoń a sprawa polska 22:00 Dziennik 22:10 Puszka Paradowskiej 23:00 Dziennik 23:10 Słoń a sprawa polska 23:15 Finał dnia 0:00 Dziennik 0:30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TCM 7:15 To się wydarzyło na największej wystawie świata 9:00 Quo vadis 11:45 Torpeda poszła! 13:20 Wehikuł czasu 15:00 Największy drań z nich wszystkich 16:50 Dodge City 18:30 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid 21:00 Maskarada 22:35 Nieustraszeni pogromcy wampirów 0:20 Ciemna strona słońca 2:00 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat zdobywców Oscarów 3:00 Quo vadis 5:45 Szkarłatne godło odwagi Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (33/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Bajka za bajką (11/26) 9:35 Bajka za bajką (12/26) 10:05 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:35 Australijski patrol (1/13) 11:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:55 Ze słońcem na patelni 12:55 Akwanauci (34/46) 13:20 Tylko Ciebie pragnę 15:10 Bilard: Grand Prix Polski - WiK Pol Tour 8 bil - 2. Mistrzostwa Dębicy 16:00 Nie mów mamie, że niania nie żyje 18:00 Druga miłość 20:00 Ktoś patrzy 21:55 W granicach prawa (8/13) 23:00 Najgorszy seks w życiu (8/10) 23:30 Piłka nożna plażowa: 6. Mistrzostwa Polski w Zgierzu 0:25 Gorące pragnienia 1:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Walka o sajgonki (30) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Kryształowy labirynt (22) 6:50 ZOOM 7:15 Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Ciężar gwiazdy (11) 7:40 Aparatka: Pierwszy papieros (62) 8:05 Kod Lyoko 4: Wolałbym o tym nie mówić (9) 8:30 6 w pracy 6 (1) 9:05 Zakręceni gliniarze: 22 minuty (31) 9:30 Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin: Daikiny (7) 9:55 Trollz: Trolle szybkie i wściekłe (7) 10:20 Bratz 2: Niańki (7) 10:45 Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Uroda zła (12) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Uziemieni w Gloomsville (2) 11:35 Friday Wear 3 (1) 11:40 Bratz: W krainie czarów 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Porażka (84) 13:55 Teledyski 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (26) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (14) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Hotel Tango (1) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Gwiaździsty sztandar (40) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Nie igra się z miłością (30) 17:00 Sushi Pack (32) 17:05 Freakazoid: Piekielne wyścigówki (2) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Gorący deszcz (10) 17:55 6 w pracy 6 (2) 18:35 W pułapce czasu: W złym czasie, w złym miejscu (2) 18:45 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Co Fatum widziała (3) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Chłopak na piątek (19) 20:05 Świat Raven: Porażająca okazja (9) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Odpowiedzialność (85) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Tsubasa Chronicle 2 (5) 21:30 PlayStation Day 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Ściągawki 22:45 UbiDays 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle 2 (4) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air: Battlefield: Bad Company 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Woda 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (7) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (8) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Nowy Jork 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 12:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Woda 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (7) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (8) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Nowy Jork 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 18:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Woda 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (7) 20:30 Wielkie projekty (13) 21:55 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Wieczna zabawa 22:45 Operacje plastyczne: Czy większe jest lepsze? 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 0:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Współczucie 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - tylko dla mężczyzn 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Ekwador 3:00 World Café - Azja: Hanoi 3:30 World Café - Azja: Bangkok 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kapsztad 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk Travel Channel 6:00 Obieżyświat: Potrawy dobre i złe - przewodnik (2) 7:00 Wielka ryba: Australijski busz - łowienie barramundi 7:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Fiordland, Nowa Zelandia 8:00 Podróże kolejami szwajcarskimi: Szlak Vereina 9:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Ekwador 10:00 Travel 2008: Czerwiec 10:30 Portugalski Dziki Zachód 11:00 Luksusowe podróże - najlepsze programy: Hongkong (2) 11:30 Luksusowe podróże Varuna Sharmy: Tokio (2) 12:00 Obieżyświat: Najciekawsze podróże 13:00 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Zagubieni na Węgrzech 13:30 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Przetrwać w Maroku 14:00 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Mauretania - burza piaskowa w jaskini lwa 14:30 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Bamako albo porażka 15:00 Paszport do przygody: Kauai - hawajska wyspa ogród 15:30 Na rozdrożach Afryki: Kapsztad (2) 16:00 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: Hawana, Salt Lake City 16:30 Od Pekinu do Paryża: Policjanci i hotele pełne złodziei 17:00 Luksusowe podróże Varuna Sharmy: Monako (2) 17:30 Wkrótce otwarcie!: Grand Haven -"Thali" 18:00 Obieżyświat: Północne Włochy 19:00 Wielka ryba: Australijski busz - łowienie barramundi 19:30 Australijskie podróże (3) 20:00 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Zagubieni na Węgrzech 20:30 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Przetrwać w Maroku 21:00 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Mauretania - burza piaskowa w jaskini lwa 21:30 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Bamako albo porażka 22:00 Obieżyświat: Potrawy dobre i złe - przewodnik (2) 23:00 Wielka ryba: Australijski busz - łowienie barramundi 23:30 Travel 2008: Czerwiec 0:00 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: Bali, St John's 0:30 Wspaniałe wyprawy: Yorkshire 1:00 Niesamowite spotkania w podróży 2:00 Obieżyświat: Północne Włochy 3:00 Wielka ryba: Australijski busz - łowienie barramundi 3:30 Australijskie podróże (3) 4:00 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Zagubieni na Węgrzech 4:30 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Przetrwać w Maroku 5:00 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Mauretania - burza piaskowa w jaskini lwa 5:30 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Bamako albo porażka TV 1000 6:00 Zaginiona 8:00 Operacja "Słoń" 10:00 Boski żigolo 12:00 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? 14:00 Krwiożercza roślina 16:00 Grease 18:00 Kochanie, zwiększyłem dzieciaki 20:00 Star Trek 4: Powrót na Ziemię 22:00 Rajska droga 0:00 Cathy - Caresses Felines 2:00 Journal Intime en Asie 4:00 Dylemat 5:59 Zakończenie programu TV Biznes 7:00 Flesz - wiadomości 7:10 Program publicystyczny 7:30 Flesz - wiadomości 7:40 Biznes tydzień 8:00 Flesz - wiadomości 8:10 Program publicystyczny 8:30 Flesz - wiadomości 8:40 Program publicystyczny 9:00 Flesz - wiadomości 9:10 Polscy milionerzy 9:30 Flesz - wiadomości 9:40 Auto-zwiad 10:00 Flesz - wiadomości 10:10 Błękitna kropka 10:30 Flesz - wiadomości 10:40 Style i biznes 11:00 Flesz - wiadomości 11:10 e-Biznes 11:20 Program publicystyczny 11:30 Flesz - wiadomości 11:40 Magazyn jeździecki 12:00 Flesz - wiadomości 12:10 Eurolinia plus 12:20 Program publicystyczny 12:30 Flesz - wiadomości 12:40 Auto-zwiad 13:00 Flesz - wiadomości 13:10 Projekt X (1) 13:30 Flesz - wiadomości 13:40 Projekt X (2) 14:00 Flesz - wiadomości 14:10 Style i biznes 14:30 Flesz - wiadomości 14:40 Nie daj się fiskusowi 15:00 Flesz - wiadomości 15:10 Konsensus 15:30 Flesz - wiadomości 15:40 Finanse osobiste 16:00 Flesz - wiadomości 16:10 Polscy milionerzy 16:30 Flesz - wiadomości 16:40 e-Biznes 17:00 Flesz - wiadomości 17:10 Błękitna kropka 17:30 Flesz - wiadomości 17:40 Magazyn jeździecki 18:00 Flesz - wiadomości 18:10 Finanse osobiste 18:30 Flesz - wiadomości 18:40 Ruch w nieruchomościach 19:00 Flesz - wiadomości 19:10 Eurolinia plus 19:30 Flesz - wiadomości 19:40 Poradnik bankowy 20:00 Flesz - wiadomości 20:05 Projekt X (1) 20:30 Flesz - wiadomości 20:35 Projekt X (2) 21:00 Flesz - wiadomości 21:10 Auto-zwiad 21:30 Flesz - wiadomości 21:40 Magazyn jeździecki 22:00 Flesz - wiadomości 22:10 Polscy milionerzy 22:30 Flesz - wiadomości 22:40 Program publicystyczny 23:00 Flesz - wiadomości 23:10 Błękitna kropka 23:30 Flesz - wiadomości 23:40 Eurolinia plus 0:00 Flesz - wiadomości 0:10 Magazyn jeździecki 0:30 Projekt X (1) 0:50 Projekt X (2) TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Obieżyświat: Specjalność chińskiej dzielnicy (9/26) 8:00 Niedzielnik 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (4) 10:00 Hollywood Safari (22) 11:00 Puls tygodnia 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Scooby-Doo i cyberpościg 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig 16:00 Falcon Beach (3) 17:00 Falcon Beach (4) 18:00 Reporterzy 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 20:00 Żona dla Martina 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Ziemia dla odważnych 1:00 Puls tygodnia 2:00 Reporterzy 2:30 Hollywood Safari (22) 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Publiczna.tv 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 19:00 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 21:30 Eurocafe 21:40 Serwis informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:15 Eurocafe 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Kawa na ławę 2:36 Loża prasowa 3:15 Progr@m 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN 7 5:20 Telesklep 6:55 Wyścig po kasę 7:50 Detektyw Monk (16-ost.) 8:50 Protokół 10:50 Plotkara (11) 11:50 Chuck (11) 12:50 Chodź ze mną 14:45 Columbo (4/8) 16:45 Prezydent - miłość w Białym Domu 19:05 Na celowniku (11) 20:05 Martwa cisza 22:05 Detektyw Monk (16-ost.) 23:05 Maska 1:25 Wróżki 2:30 Laski na czacie 4:00 Zakończenie programu TVN CNBC Biznes 8:00 Reporterzy 9:00 Zrozumieć świat 10:00 Ostatnie piętro 10:30 Inwestuj! 11:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11:30 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 12:00 Praca 12:30 Marketing&PR 13:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13:30 Program 14:00 Golf.pl 14:30 Cywilne na co dzień 15:00 Nieruchomości 15:30 Reporterzy 16:30 Firma 17:00 Praca 17:30 Marketing&PR 18:00 Golf.pl 18:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19:00 Cywilne na co dzień 19:30 Portfel 20:00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21:00 Program 21:30 Ostatnie piętro 22:00 Zrozumieć świat 23:00 Reporterzy TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 9:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! 2 (1) 9:50 Magiel towarzyski 10:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 11:30 SOS Uroda 12:00 Lekcja stylu 3 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 13:30 Nigella ekspresowo 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 2 15:30 Monarchia (2/6) 16:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:00 Czas na herbatę 17:10 Prywatny instruktor tańca 17:40 Uwaga, faceci! (11-ost.) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 19:40 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 20:00 Hotel Babylon (11) 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Aleksandra Śląska 21:30 Monarchia (2/6) 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 2 23:00 Zdrowie na obcasach 23:30 W roli głównej: Sharon Stone 0:00 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie (8) 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Grunt to zdrowie 3:55 Ona czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Motoszoł 8:30 Szkoła Auto 8:45 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Legendy PRL 2 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 28 sekund 12:30 Kulisy Grand Prix 13:00 Magazyn żeglarski 13:15 Do celu 13:45 Auto-Sport 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 15:00 Mechanik 15:30 Polak potrafi 16:00 Motocyklicznie 16:30 Wypadek - przypadek 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Na osi 18:00 Motoszoł 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Powietrzny patrol 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Legendy PRL 2 21:30 Do celu 22:00 Wypadek - przypadek 22:30 Kulisy Grand Prix 23:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 23:30 Magazyn żeglarski 23:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 0:45 Na osi 1:15 Jak to ruszyć? 1:45 Na każdą kieszeń 2:15 Jazda polska 2:45 Operacja Tuning 3:15 Mechanik 3:45 Test 300 4:15 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 8:00 U źródeł cywilizacji: Mnisi z Góry Karmel 8:10 Światła Góry Karmel 8:50 Światło w ciemnościach świeci 9:30 Dzieje Polaków: Polski książę w Afryce 9:50 Misterium życia 11:00 Siła bezsilnych: Łupaszko 12:30 Kontrowersje: Beniowski - człowiek legenda 12:40 Polacy na Syberii: Nieprzewidywalna Kamczatka 12:55 Odyseja Maurycego Hrabi Beniowskiego 13:25 Oskarżenie 14:00 Po co nam to było?: Prywatna historia kabaretu 15:00 Historia i film: W zawieszeniu 16:45 Errata do biografii: Anna Langfus 17:30 Z archiwów PRL-u 18:00 Zakręty dziejów: Chrześcijaństwo 18:05 Źródła chrześcijaństwa: Abraham 18:30 Poznań. Historie osobliwe: Święty miecz (1) 18:50 Elegia na śmierć Roja 19:30 Z archiwów PRL-u 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji: Tajemniczy świat Chasydów 20:10 Tańczący magid 21:00 Historia i dokument: Rumuńska mistyka śmierci 21:30 Historia i film: W zawieszeniu 23:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Wakacje z duchami: Dzień bez cudów (6/7) 9:35 Wakacje z duchami: Strachy na lachy (7-ost.) 10:05 Jak to jest być moją matką 10:40 Niedziela z operą: Nabucco 13:05 Ryś 14:30 Raj 15:00 Teatr Telewizji: Lekcja 15:55 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Niedziela z... Beatą Tyszkiewicz (1) 17:55 Pieśń triumfującej miłości 18:30 Niedziela z... Beatą Tyszkiewicz (2) 19:05 Niewdzięczność 19:55 Niedziela z... Beatą Tyszkiewicz (3) 20:30 Wszystko na sprzedaż 22:05 Studio TVP Kultura: Closterkeller 22:15 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Bez prądu: Closterkeller 23:10 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:40 Beirut na Malcie 0:45 Kino nocne: Czas odnaleziony 3:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 8:05 Z archiwum TVP - Złote transmisje: Piłka nożna 9:50 Euroexpress 10:00 Od Aten do Aten (3) 10:30 Wioślarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Poznaniu 10:55 Kolarstwo górskie: Mistrzostwa Świata w Val di Sole 13:00 Wioślarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Poznaniu 14:05 Lekkoatletyka: Puchar Europy w Annecy 18:05 Euroexpress 18:15 Kolarstwo górskie: Mistrzostwa Świata w Val di Sole 20:05 K.O. TV Classics 21:00 Boks: Mistrzostwa Unii Europejskiej w Cetniewie 23:00 Pekin 2008 - otwarte okno na wschód 23:55 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Brazylii 0:00 Lekkoatletyka: Puchar Europy w Annecy 1:50 Zakończenie programu TVS 10:00 Propozycje do "Listy śląskich szlagierów" 10:30 Kuklok kulturalny: Rojek 11:00 Kościół w metropolii: Wśród biskupów 11:30 S2 Śląsk: Pielgrzymka na Rybnik 12:00 Co w hałdzie piszczy?: Wojna futbolowa (12) 12:15 Na przełaj: Dębowiec 12:45 Pierwsza liga: Chinka - odcinek 13:00 A nóm sie to podoba: Nie dajmy się 13:50 Co w hałdzie piszczy?: Wojna futbolowa (12) 14:00 Gotowanie po śląsku: Wodzionka 14:30 Gwarek: Budowa kopalń 15:00 Kiosk 15:35 Klaudiusz and Co: Piotr Świerczewski 16:00 Wywiady ks. Arkadiusza Nowaka 16:30 Filmowe wertiko: Silesia 17:00 Tajemniczy Śląsk: Frankenstein 17:30 Akcja kryminalna 17:45 Biuro karier 18:00 Silesia informacje 18:15 Studenckie debiuty: Ja Tadek 18:35 Kuklok kulturalny: Rojek 19:05 Góromania: Nad wodą 19:30 Gotowanie po śląsku: Wodzionka 20:00 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 20:05 Lista śląskich szlagierów 21:00 Silesia informacje 21:45 Gwarek: Budowa kopalń 22:10 Lista śląskich szlagierów 23:00 Silesia informacje 23:45 Zakończenie programu Universal Channel 9:00 Prawo i porządek: Schronienie (2) 10:00 Prawo i porządek: Pokaz broni (1) 11:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Kołyska się kołysze (6) 12:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Reality show (7) 13:00 Okno na podwórze 15:00 Prawo i porządek: Schronienie (2) 16:00 Prawo i porządek: Pokaz broni (1) 17:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Moda na śmierć (8) 18:00 Sprawa dla Frosta: Wnioski (3) 20:00 Rodzina Duque: Koniec gry (8) 21:00 Kompania braci: Currahee (1) 22:10 Uśpiona komórka: Al-Faitha (1) 23:10 Zagraj dla mnie Misty 1:10 Kompania braci: Currahee (1) 2:10 Uśpiona komórka: Al-Faitha (1) 3:10 Zakończenie programu Viasat Explorer 5:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (5) 5:30 Odkrywcy wynalazków (9) 6:00 Misja "Everest" (1/2) 7:00 Wóz albo przewóz (11) 8:00 Zawód - kierowca wyścigowy (15) 8:30 Piłkarska czołówka: AC Milan (10-ost.) 9:00 Morderstwo małej miss JonBenét 10:00 Polowanie na waszyngtońskiego snajpera 11:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (5) 11:30 Odkrywcy wynalazków (9) 12:00 Misja "Everest" (1/2) 13:00 Wóz albo przewóz (11) 14:00 Zawód - kierowca wyścigowy (15) 14:30 Piłkarska czołówka: AC Milan (10-ost.) 15:00 Morderstwo małej miss JonBenét 16:00 Polowanie na waszyngtońskiego snajpera 17:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (6) 17:30 Odkrywcy wynalazków (10) 18:10 Ucieczka do legii cudzoziemskiej (2) 19:00 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami (3) 19:30 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami (4) 20:00 Zawód - kierowca wyścigowy (16) 20:30 Boks dla biznesmenów (1) 21:00 Nastoletni gangsterzy (2/3) 22:00 Bójki kloszardów - mroczny fenomen 23:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat History 6:00 Piosenki, które zmieniły świat: Elvis Presley - Heartbreak Hotel (2) 6:30 Impresjoniści: Monet (2) 7:00 Wielka ucieczka - jak to było naprawdę 8:00 Tajemnice podwodnych wraków: Niefortunna decyzja (2/3) 9:00 Fenicjanie 10:00 Tajemnica tybetańskiej mumii 11:00 Najwspanialszy rycerz 12:00 Tydzień wyborów papieża 13:00 Klondike - gorączka złota (4) 14:00 Piosenki, które zmieniły świat: Elvis Presley - Heartbreak Hotel (2) 14:30 Impresjoniści: Monet (2) 15:00 Wielka ucieczka - jak to było naprawdę 16:00 Tajemnica mostu Iron Bridge 17:00 Mur Hadriana 18:00 Ukradziona Mary 19:00 Rasputin - wcielony diabeł 20:00 Nieznany książę (1/2) 21:30 Religia i polityka (5/6) 22:00 Sekrety rodzinne Brytyjczyków: Jeremy Irons (6/8) 23:00 Apollo 13 - historia prawdziwa 0:00 Tajemnica mostu Iron Bridge 1:00 Mur Hadriana 2:00 Ukradziona Mary 3:00 Rasputin - wcielony diabeł 4:00 Nieznany książę (1/2) 5:30 Religia i polityka (5/6) VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Całuśnik 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Girls Charts 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 18:00 Street Charts 19:00 Hot or Not 19:50 Planet VIVA 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Fristajlo 21:50 Eurotop 22:50 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Wojna i Pokój 9:15 Brygada (7/15) 10:10 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Jesienny maraton" 10:25 Jesienny maraton 12:00 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Iwan Groźny 2" 12:15 Iwan Groźny 2: Spisek Bojarów 13:40 Biały Bim, Czarne Ucho (1/2) 15:15 Biały Bim, Czarne Ucho (2-ost.) 16:40 Kuktau 18:00 Ciężar fortuny 18:55 W kręgu Wiertowa 19:50 Brygada (8/15) 20:45 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Kin-dza-dza" 21:00 Kin-dza-dza 23:10 Prawda: Radziecka rzeczywistość: "Wódka" (1/2) 23:25 Wódka (1/2) 0:10 Prawda: Radziecka rzeczywistość: "Wódka" (2-ost.) 0:25 Wódka (2-ost.) 1:10 Kidnaping 3:00 Miejsce na ziemi 5:05 Zakończenie programu WTK 8:00 Puls dnia 8:15 Sport - informacje 8:25 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 8:43 Natura 9:00 Puls dnia 9:15 Sport - informacje 9:25 Na zdrowie 9:46 Qulturalny Poznań 10:00 Puls dnia 10:15 Z filmoteki UAM 10:32 Natura 10:48 Qulturalny Poznań 10:56 Towarzyski tydzień 11:15 Biznes 11:35 Sofa - architektura, budownictwo, wnętrza 11:50 Qulturalny Poznań 12:10 Motomania 12:30 Kino 12:50 WTK wywiad 13:10 Z życia uniwersytetu 13:20 Z pierwszej strony 13:35 Z pierwszej strony 13:55 Otwarta antena 14:15 Studio sport 15:00 Studio sport 15:50 Towarzyski tydzień 16:10 Gorący temat 16:25 Gorący temat 16:40 Piękny obiekt pożądania 16:55 Piękny obiekt pożądania 17:10 Qulturalny Poznań 17:20 Na zdrowie 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Qulturalny Poznań 18:00 Puls dnia 18:20 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 18:40 WTK wywiad 19:00 Puls dnia 19:14 Kino 19:35 Motomania 20:00 Puls dnia 20:20 Prognoza pogody 20:30 Towarzyski tydzień 20:50 Sport - informacje 21:00 Puls dnia 21:10 Studio sport 22:00 Puls dnia 22:10 Studio sport 22:56 Serwis komunikacyjny 23:00 Puls dnia 23:10 Prognoza pogody 23:15 Sport - informacje 23:25 V 12 (1) 23:40 V 12 (2) 0:00 Puls dnia 0:10 Prognoza pogody 0:15 Sport - informacje 0:25 Z filmoteki UAM 0:42 Z życia uniwersytetu 1:00 Puls dnia 1:15 Otwarta antena 1:32 Korner 1:47 Korner 2:02 Puls dnia 2:10 Prognoza pogody 2:15 Piękny obiekt pożądania 2:30 Piękny obiekt pożądania 2:45 Zakończenie programu Zone Europa 8:00 Zorro 10:05 Kundun - życie Dalajlamy 12:25 List do Ameryki 14:05 Cinemania (269) 14:35 Pęknięte zwierciadło 16:30 Wielki dąb 18:10 Z powrotem w domu 20:00 Szymon Mag 21:50 Czarna tęcza 23:45 Rozkosz 1:20 Dwie Angielki i kontynent 3:25 Pszczelarz Zone Reality 6:00 Oko za oko 6:20 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś 7:10 Wielka gra 7:35 Wielka gra 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Jak dostać pracę 9:25 W ułamku sekundy: Śnieżne czeluście 10:15 Szukam cię, tato 11:05 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 11:30 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 11:55 Dlaczego? 12:20 Dlaczego? 12:45 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś 13:35 Ślubna niespodzianka 14:25 Miss Popularności 15:15 Dlaczego? 15:40 Dlaczego? 16:05 W ułamku sekundy: Śnieżne czeluście 17:00 Istne szaleństwo 17:30 Jak dostać pracę 18:00 Co powinieneś zrobić? 19:00 W ułamku sekundy: Śnieżne czeluście 20:00 Okiem detektywa 20:30 Okiem detektywa 21:00 Lisa Williams: Między życiem a śmiercią 22:00 Nawiedzone domy 23:00 Opowieści z dreszczykiem 0:00 Inna płeć, inne ciało 1:00 Lisa Williams: Między życiem a śmiercią 1:50 Nawiedzone domy 2:40 Opowieści z dreszczykiem 3:30 Inna płeć, inne ciało 4:30 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 4:45 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 5:10 Okiem detektywa 5:35 Okiem detektywa Zone Romantica 6:00 Szmaciana lalka (106) 7:00 Szmaciana lalka (107) 8:00 Szmaciana lalka (108) 9:00 Szmaciana lalka (109) 10:00 Smaki i namiętności (5) 10:35 Samotna, do usług (6) 11:30 Smak twoich ust (90) 12:25 Smak twoich ust (91) 13:20 Smak twoich ust (92) 14:15 Smak twoich ust (93) 15:10 Smak twoich ust (94) 16:00 Odwet 18:00 Gotuj z Angelem! 19:00 Nigdy więcej (24) 20:00 19 miesięcy 22:00 Niewierni (9) 23:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie (14) 0:00 Samotna, do usług (6) 1:00 Nigdy więcej (24) 1:50 Córka ogrodnika (113) 2:40 Córka ogrodnika (114) 3:30 Córka ogrodnika (115) 4:20 Córka ogrodnika (116) 5:10 Córka ogrodnika (117) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC CBeebies z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Edusat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sci-Fi Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub+ z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Universal Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wojna i Pokój z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku